Soccer Romance
by Hasegawa-san
Summary: When Hitsugaya finds a new hobby, and something else. HitsuHina at first, HitsuKarin, HitsuUki fatherly affection
1. The Meeting

"Will all captains please assemble for an urgent meeting. I repeat, will all captains please assemble for an urgent meeting." The announcement rang in Hitsugaya Toushiro's ears as he made his way to the First Squad House, where all captain meetings were held. He was sure that the meeting would be about the Arrancar situation in Hueco Mundo, and it was of utmost importance. Keeping that in mind, the _juu-ban taicho_ started to use Shunpo. As he transformed from a figure with white hair in a captain's haori to a flash of light, thoughts ran through his head about his fellow Captains still in Hueco Mundo. He frowned and wondered if they were alright, especially Unohana _taicho_. He had always had a soft spot for the _yon-ban taicho_.

When he arrived, only the 1st, 2nd, 7th, 8th and 13th squad captains were there. Byakuya, Mayuri, Kenpachi and Unohana had been dispatched to Hueco Mundo. The others were all traitors. Hitsugaya felt a sudden flash of anger as he thought about Aizen. Subsequently, he thought about Hinamori, and it was as though Hinamori's comforting presence soothed him and he became calm.

"Now that all captains are here, we shall start the meeting," Yamamoto's croaky yet powerful voice rang out. Kyouraku touched the brim of his hat and muttered, "I'm assuming this is about the Hueco Mundo situation." "No, it isn't," Ukitake said sharply. Being one of the _sho taicho_'s most trusted students, Ukitake was sure to have the information about the meeting. So when he corrected Kyouraku, Hitsugaya was surprised. "Not about the Arrancars?" he voiced his doubts. "It isn't," Yamamoto affirmed. "It appears that several Hollows have appeared in Karakura Town." "Hollows appearing in a town; that's not unusual," Komamura remarked. "No," agreed Ukitake. "However, these Hollows appear to be stronger than even those that have appeared since Kurosaki Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers." Upon hearing the substitute Shinigami's name, Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised just a fraction. So far, almost all captain meetings had been about the carrot-top.

"We need a captain to dispatch the Hollows and stabilize the situation." Yamamoto said. Soi Fon gave an irritated sigh and said, "Why not a_fuktaicho_? I need Omaeda to get out of my sight." "We can't overlook the situation in the real world, even the Arrancars are top on our list. A captain is needed to tie up loose ends and make sure it's well taken care of." Ukitake supplied. At this, all the captains seemed to be interested in anything apart from the senior captains. Komamura started whistling, Soi Fon started arranging her yellow scarf, and Kyouraku started to have a morbid interest in his hat. Hitsugaya sighed. He stepped forward. "I'll do it." He said loudly, startling the other captains. "Very well," Yamamoto said, while Ukitake shot a small smile at the _juu-ban taicho_. "The Senkai Gate will be opened in half an hour's time. The meeting is dismissed!"

-

A/N: I apologize for any problems or incorrect information. It's my first time writing a fanfic, so yeah (: And furthermore it isn't on my favourite characters . Read and review please! (: Thank you :D


	2. New Territory

As the Senkai Gate shut softly behind him, Hitsugaya surveyed his new territory: Karakura Town. Nothing much had changed since he had led Matsumoto and those two troublemakers from the 11th Squad here, he observed. All of a sudden, his Spirit Phone beeped once, then started to beep alarmingly. Hitsugaya was shocked, but it did not show on his expressionless face. So many Hollows? Noticing one just ahead, Hitsugaya Shunpo-ed over and grasped Hyourinmaru, whose sheath shattered into shards of ice, slicing the Hollow cleanly into two. It started to disintegrate, and Hitsugaya showed no interest in watching it do so. He ran off in search of more targets, and found more just 2 o'clock of his position.

Hitsugaya dispatched each Hollow with ease. Only once or twice was he forced to activate his Shikai, during which Hyourinmaru showed displeasure at being woken just to kill off some worthless scum. Despite how easily he had taken care of the Hollows, Hitsugaya no longer wondered why a_fuktaicho_ would be insufficient. He doubted that any of the Vice Captains would be able to keep up with the number of Hollows, even with the resident Shinigami around to help. He smirked inwardly at the thought of the afro-moron cowering in a shack somewhere, trying to get away from the Hollows. Vice Captain… his thoughts wandered to Hinamori. He wondered how she was, and if she was coping well after their last chat, after which Yamamoto _sho taicho_ was forced to incapacitate her because of her apparent attachment to Aizen. At the thought of the Arrancar leader, hatred and fury boiled within him as he recalled how ruthlessly he had manipulated Hinamori, his one love. And furthermore, that lousy excuse for an ex-captain had stolen Hinamori's affections from him.

_Enough,_ Hyourinmaru hissed. _Are your Shinigami duties not sufficient to keep you occupied? Keep your mind clear and focused._ Hitsugaya cursed under his breath and slashed another Hollow practically next to him, his emotions showing as he had used considerably more strength than the previous one. "These Hollows may be stronger, but they certainly aren't smarter," he remarked to his Zampakutou. _Of course they aren't. All brawn and no brains. _Hyourinmaru sniffed. _Besides, I'm not powerful enough to fight any Hollow that has full capacity of both. _"Hueco Mundo not suitable for you?" Hitsugaya jibed back. As he teased his Zampakutou, he felt a pang of indignation at the fact that he was not chosen to go to the Hollow world. After all, he was small enough to get through Garganta. And not getting to go to Hueco Mundo meant no chance to revenge Hinamori. _Don't worry, _Hyourinmaru cooed in a deceptively sweet voice. _Killing Hollows is also another contribution to Soul Society. Oh, I would love to go to Hueco Mundo, believe me. I'll give that bastard Luppi the beating of his miserable Arrancar life._ Venom coursed through Hyourinmaru, and Hitsugaya placed a warning hand on his hilt.

A sudden blast of reiatsu jerked Hitsugaya from his conversation with his Zampakutou. He wheeled a full 180 degrees and shot over to a soccer pitch, which was the location of the Hollow, according to his Spirit Phone. As Hitsugaya saw the familiar scene from when he had played soccer with Kurosaki Karin, he noticed the Hollow advancing upon a cowering _konpaku_ behind the confounded nettings whose name Hitsugaya always forgot. He leapt down upon the Hollow, and tried to deal a killing blow. Unfortunately, the Hollow blocked the attack, and made a swipe at the_juu-ban taicho_. Hitsugaya barely dodged. Cursing, he slashed twice more at the Hollow, scaring the Soul into hiding behind the trees behind them. The Soul had good reason to be scared. The Hollow was the strongest one Hitsugaya had fought so far, and he had not anticipated its power. Yet Hitsugaya thought that activating Shikai would not be necessary, hoping to further hone his skills and give Hyourinmaru a break. This proved foolish, as the Hollow knocked Hitsugaya to the ground, and reared menacingly over him…

-

A/N: Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha. :D I prefer this chapter to the first one. (: If you like it, please read and review, thank you!


	3. Soar As One

Hitsugaya regained his senses just in time to kick the Hollow full in the chest. He straightened up, brushing dust off himself and Hyourinmaru, and watched the blasted Hollow disintegrate.

He remembered what his _sensei_ had told him: soar as one with your Zanpakutou. Only then will you be able to achieve victory. He had almost forgotten, and was even _teasing_ his sword. How could he? Hitsugaya made a mental note to remember that.

Standing up fully, Hitsugaya looked ahead to see Kurosaki Karin staring right at him, obscured by only a fine sheet of netting. He was shocked, which was not an uncommon occurrence since his arrival in Karakura. Had her _onii-chan_'s disappearance not affected her spirit power?

As he stared back, Karin's jaw dropped and the soccer ball at her foot was promptly grabbed by the large rotund figure wearing gloves standing in front of the netting (_kusoh_, Hitsugaya cursed. What WAS the blasted thing called?).

Hitsugaya heard a whistle, and it served as a reminder to both of them: one, that Karin had screwed up; and two, that Hitsugaya should go kill off more Hollows. As Hitsugaya sped off, Karin's gaze following him, Karin's teammates yelled at her, "Oi! Kurosaki! What's your problem, man?"

Another sighed, "I knew we shouldn't have a girl on the team. Bad luck, all of them,"

A short boy with bright red hair snapped, "Give her a break! She spaces out like that sometimes! If you're not happy with our team captain, get the heck outta here!" Giving the mutinous soccer players the famous Jinta Look, he yelled, "Go on, get out!"

Ururu shot Karin a look of understanding, while Kon muttered, "Who was that white-haired —" and was promptly kicked in the head by the same red-haired boy to stop his mouth shooting off. All of them, beings of high reiatsu, had seen Hitsugaya.

-

Slash, hack, slice… Hitsugaya could almost sense a pattern in the Hollows he killed. It had seemed as if all the Hollows worth fighting had been slaughtered, and there was the small fry to clean up. He sighed. _I didn't sign up for this_, he thought.

_Oh yes you did_, reproached Hyourinmaru. _You just thought that the situation was as worse as the senior taicho had described. Didn't expect that they would inflate the seriousness of the situation to get someone to volunteer, did you?_

_Uruse_, Hitsugaya snapped. Then, remembering what his _sensei _had said about soaring as one with Hyourinmaru, apologized, which Hyourinmaru waved off airily. His thoughts wandered off to the carrot-top's sister, Karin. He hadn't seen her in some time. Remembering that game of soccer that they had, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

A frown soon replaced the all-too-rare smile, as he recalled how the soccer game had culminated in some of their teammates nearly dying. He couldn't let himself put innocent people in danger again. _It wasn't your fault,_ a small voice at the back of his brain whispered. _The Hollow appeared of its own accord_. _They would have been killed if you weren't there. _Hitsugaya's spirits rose as the small voice gave him encouragement: Hinamori jumping up and down with her fist in the air, squealing "_Gambatt_e!" came to his mind.

Almost as if it had seen Hitsugaya's momentary vision, another voice taunted, _Even so, you can't think about any other girl can't you? Hinamori's waiting for you in Soul Society. Don't tell me you've forgotten about her._

_Oh shut up, _Hyourinmaru said wearily. _Anyhow, juu-ban __taicho_, the Zanpakutou said, with extra emphasis on the word 'captain',_ shouldn't you be off killing more Hollows?_

Hitsugaya mentally kicked himself. He had been too absorbed in his thoughts to notice that his Spirit Phone had started beeping incessantly again. He Shunpo-ed off, shaking his head to clear it.


	4. Not Normal

Karin was huffing and puffing as she ran to the riverside, an all-too familiar sight from about two weeks ago. Knowing Toushiro, he would probably come here after he had finished killing those monsters. At the thought of the Hollows, Karin felt a shiver run up her spine, as she remembered the creatures hovering over Karakura; Jinta, Ururu and how skilled they were at disposing of them, and her _onii-chan_, who had disappeared wearing a black kimono of a Shinigami…

She had arrived. It was dusk, and the sunset reflected on the river's surface dazzled her. It was a beautiful sight. Toushiro certainly had good taste in resting spots. However, he wasn't there. Karin frowned. He never did like to miss the sunset. She sat on the fence separating her and the gorgeous vista, growing impatient by the minute.

She had so many questions for Toushiro! Why was he here again? Could he help play soccer for them? And… where was Ichi-nii? Her heart ached as she recalled the sight of Ichigo in that kimono, holding the gigantic sword on his back. It wasn't even a sword; it looked more like a butcher knife! Karin stifled a giggle.

Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance. It was short, had spiky hair, and was walking slowly towards her. Toushiro! Her spirits rose. So some monster _hadn't_ finished him off and he wasn't a pile of – Karin stopped herself. Toushiro wasn't weak. She had seen him fight, felt energy boiling up and emitting from him. He scared her. However, that fear had long gone and she ran ahead, shouting at him.

"Yo! Toushiro!" she yelled. The white-haired figure saw her and stopped in its tracks. Hitsugaya appeared to be shocked, but recovered and turned coldly away from Karin as she ran up next to him.

"What is it?" he asked, no trace of concern in his deep voice. He was dressed in a black shirt and slacks, his normal attire. _Not always normal_, Kairn reminded herself as she recalled Hitsugaya's captain attire.

"I just wanted to ask you what you're doing here after two weeks!" she said, disappointed at the apparent coldness Hitsugaya was treating her with.

"Is it any of your business?" Hitsugaya's voice could have frozen the river.

"It is, if you want to play soccer with us!" She raised both hands behind her head and smiled at him.

"Soccer? I have no time for that." Hitsugaya turned away from her, pulling out a handphone from his pocket.

"But… our championship game is coming up, and if we don't win it…" Karin fidgeted. The championship game was indeed important. The team who won it would win a hefty sum of prize money, and gain glory for their team and their town.

"You can manage without me, can't you? Those two from the Urahara_Shouten_ are good enough to help you win it," Hitsugaya replied, back still turned to her.

"Yeah, but even so, we're up against much more powerful players from other towns! They have training; we don't. But I'm determined to win it!" Karin clenched her fist.

"Hmmm," Hitsugaya muttered.

"So?" Karin was practically jumping from one foot to another; she was so full of anticipation.

"Alright then," Hitsugaya gave way. Before Karin could shout "YES!" or raise a hand to ruffle his irresistible white hair, Hitsugaya said, "BUT! No promises. As you have seen, I'm busy. And the number of Hollows isn't lightening up a bit."

"Hollows?" Karin looked puzzled.

_Kusoh_, Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. He couldn't give away much about Soul Society and the like; too much knowledge was dangerous. "Nothing," he said. Looking away from his Spirit Phone, he saw Karin still staring at him. "Is there anything else?" he said pointedly.

"Uhhh, yes." Karin mumbled. Drawing herself to her full height, she looked the captain straight in the face and asked, "Where is my _onii-chan_? Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya's shock registered on his face. She had noticed him! But had she seen him enter Garganta? "He's… he's somewhere, I expect. Doing what a normal 15-year old would do." A lame excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

"Ichi-nii isn't a normal person!" Karin nearly shouted. Hitsugaya nearly jumped, and saw tears in Karin's eyes. "I… I've seen him in that black kimono, like you! And carrying a big sword, and killing those monsters…" She sank to her knees. "And now he's gone!" She yelled. "Without telling me anything. Without telling anyone anything…" Tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't worry about Ichigo," Hitsugaya's voice rang out. Karin was startled. She wiped tears away from her eyes to see Hitsugaya standing with a hand on his hip, staring out into the distance. "He'll be fine." Somehow Karin trusted his words. They had a reassuring quality to it. Karin stood up and faced the sunset as well.

"Alright then. So, when are ya gonna come and practise with us? Toushiro? … Toushiro?" she turned to look at him. He had disappeared.

-

A/N: 2 chapters at once! I know you people love me :D Read and review please (:


	5. Keep Your Promise

Hitsugaya leisurely made his way to the soccer field. He had confronted a Hollow here merely a week ago. The number of Hollows was decreasing, no thanks to the resident Shinigami of Karakura.

However, today he wasn't here to fight Hollows. No siree, he was here to play soccer.

Hitsugaya groaned and ran a hand through his white hair. What had he gotten himself into? He should be killing Hollows, dammit! The momentary peace wasn't going to last. Hitsugaya frowned, noticing that his 'hair' was rough and not as spiky. His gigai had deteriorated from lack of use.

"TOUSHIRO!" a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Karin running towards him, a group of less-than-enthusiastic boys on her trail. Hitsugaya sighed. Why did she have to make a big deal out of him coming to play? He wasn't a celebrity.

_Maybe to her you are_, Hyourinmaru made a snide comment. Hitsugaya raised a hand to slap his hilt, only to realize that he was in a gigai. He lowered his hand, and Karin caught up to him.

"So you came," Karin noted.

"Yes, I did," Hitsugaya shot at her. "When I make a promise, I keep it."

"Hmm," Karin said. "But who was the one who said, 'No promises?'" A smile tugged at her lips. It wasn't everyday that she got to tease the oh-so-cool Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hitsugaya appeared not to have heard her. "So where's the fire? If there isn't a game today, I'm going." He noticed the boys who were following Karin were muttering mutinously under their breaths, shooting dirty looks at him. The Gotei 13 Captain shot them a look as cold as Sennen Hyorro. They quailed under his stare and ceased their chattering.

"Yes, we have a game today," Karin beckoned the boys over. Jinta, Ururu and Kon came over as well, Kon making yet another off-colour remark about Hitsugaya's hair and receiving a smack from Jinta for his trouble. Hitsugaya smiled. He liked Jinta.

Karin was speaking. "… okay and that's the strategy settled. Jinta, Kon, Toushiro, Machi, Tomi, Kashi and I will go out first." She pointed to them in turn, and the other boys groaned. "Shut up," she snapped. "You'll be riding the bench for now, but you'll get to play later." After a team cheer (with Hitsugaya reluctantly joining in), they stomped off to the field.

"Hey Captain," Jinta gave Hitsugaya a 'salute'. Hitsugaya nodded to him and Ururu. Although he would never admit it, he was scared of that girl. She could deliver a mean kick, as she had displayed when Hitsugaya complained about the condition of his gigai back at the Urahara _Shouten_.

The whistle sounded. _Time to go to work_, Hitsugaya thought, as Karin kicked the soccer ball to him.

-

It was half-time. Karin's team was leading, 4-2. Although Hitsugaya felt refreshed from the exercise, he noticed that the reiatsu of Hollows was rapidly increasing. _Must be because I'm not out there to kick their butts_, he thought with a frown.

Jinta, Ururu and Kon seemed to have noticed as well, as they were shooting him covert looks, to see what he would do. Amazingly, Karin was unaware. She was probably concentrated on the game. Hitsugaya simply stood by watching as the other exhausted players gulped down water and Karin yelled out substitutes' names. Should he bail to go take care of the increasing reiatsu? But what would Karin think? She probably wouldn't trust him again.

_Keep your promise, Shinigami_, Hyourinmaru hissed. He only called him that when he was severely displeased with his master. Hitsugaya felt his Zampakutou's presence with a jolt. Hyourinmaru had kept its mouth shut for the first half. It was probably sleeping.

"Alright then, I'll stay," Hitsugaya muttered, more to himself than to his Zampakutou. He was annoyed that Hyourinmaru had butted into his thoughts.

"Toushiro!" Karin yelled at him. Hitsugaya winced at the sudden sound. "Did you say something?" Hyourinmaru had chosen to voice its thoughts during Karin's half-time pep talk.

"Nothing," Hitsugaya said, and turned his attention back to Karin, thinking of Hinamori.


	6. The Great Escape

It was the second half. The opposing team seemed to have worked out some new strategies during the break, and had scored another goal. Remembering how tired their team was, he doubted that anyone had listened to Karin's strategies. A humourless smile came over his features. His first game, and they were going to lose.

Hitsugaya shook the pessimism out of his head, promptly scoring another goal to keep them two ahead. Karin jogged past him, still as fresh as before the game had started, yelling "Nice one, Whitehead!" Hitsugaya's rage bubbled and he promised to whack Karin later on.

Just then, a blast of reiatsu caught Hitsugaya unawares and he dropped to his knees, gasping. It was reiatsu unlike anything he had ever experienced. Or was it just his imagination? He got up shakily, casting furtive glances to see if anyone had noticed his momentary weakness. The two kids from the Urahara _Shouten_ did not seem to have noticed anything. Kon was fine as well, busy ogling a shapely woman walking past the pitch, and getting a cuff on the ear from Jinta.

_The reiatsu has rapidly increased_, Hyourinmaru whispered uneasily. _You must get out of here, at once. Enough fooling around. _Hitsugaya privately agreed, and grasped the tube of Soul Candy in his pocket. _I'm sorry, Karin_, he thought, before flicking one into his mouth and swallowing.

-

No one had noticed the white-haired, serious kid in the center of the pitch give a small jerk, then coming to his senses, his eyes glazed over. However, Karin had noticed a clone of that kid dressed in a _haori_ and propelling himself toward the sky.

Her jaw dropped, for the second time in two weeks. She could not believe it. She had trusted Toushiro, put her faith in him, and this was what happened. Bailing out on them in the crucial part of the match! Anger boiled up within her and it overcame her.

Losing control, she brandished her fist at the patch of sky where the soccer player (ex-soccer player, Karin reminded herself. She would never forgive him!) had disappeared and shouted, "OI! TOUSHIRO! You lousy excuse for a – " She said no more, for Ururu had clamped a forceful hand over her mouth. Karin understood. She could not let the whole world know that Toushiro was a _shinigami_.

However, what she did not understand was why everyone had stopped kicking the black and white ball around and had gathered around her. The referee said concernedly, "Oh dear, is she alright?" The medics peered into her eyes and concluded, "I think she should go to the hospital. Over exertion, coupled with the stress of the game…" And so, kicking and struggling, Kurosaki Karin was brought to the nearest clinic.

-

A/N: Two more chapters! (: To all those who have been needling me about spelling _zanpakutou_ as _zampakutou_, please bear with me as I'm used to it. :D I'll try to change my method of spelling. Read and review please!


	7. Other Commitments

Ironically, Karin was brought to the Kurosaki Clinic. _Otou-san_ had insisted on 3 days bed rest, but a kick to the head had solved all that. Leaving Isshin babbling away about Karin's superb soccer skills and the strength of the kick, Karin ran off into town.

Karin sprinted around, looking up at the sky, hoping for a glance of that elusive figure in a black _kimono_. Hence, at the risk of sounding clichéd, she ran into lampposts numerous times, and nearly thought that she did warrant a visit to the hospital.

Feeling her swollen head, Karin groaned, "Aw shit! I'll be going to bed with a headache later. And all because of that stupid _Hitsugaya_…" Karin lapsed off into some muttering about _shinigamis _and their other commitments.

Suddenly, she felt a blast of that inexplicable… feeling. It felt bestial and beastlike. No doubt one of those monsters, Karin thought, suppressing a shiver. It was accompanied by a more familiar feeling, one that she recognized to be Toushiro's.

The feeling of fear was immediately overtaken by anger as she realized that he was still doing his 'job', and then one of surprise as a Hollow appeared right before her. Before she could launch a super Karin spinning kick at it, Toushiro had leapt down on it, uttering a war cry. Karin thought she saw shock register on the monster's face, and then it disintegrated the moment Hitsugaya's sword landed on its scaly skin.

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword, and Karin felt a twinge of annoyance when she realized that he didn't mean to kill it just because she was in the way. Wait a minute. Karin stopped herself. How could she even _fantasize _about this disloyal, stupid_ shinigami_ being her Prince Charming? She ground her teeth.

Hitsugaya must have heard the sound of enamel against enamel, and he tossed a careless glance behind him. He turned around, then turned around yet again to check that the girl he had saved was indeed Karin. Their eyes met. And Hitsugaya shot off.


	8. Soccer or Souls

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!" Karin yelled at the invisible _shinigami_, unaware that she was in a busy street full of curious passers-by. Tearing her gaze from the patch of sky where Hitsugaya had leapt to, she looked around frantically, and saw that people were giving her looks that were normally given to people who were of unsound mind.

"_Kusoh_!" Karin swore under her breath. But she would not give up until he came down from there and she gave him a good talking-to.

"TOUSHIRO!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with anger. The white-haired figure who was seemingly standing on air paused for a moment.

"What is her problem?!" Hitsugaya muttered angrily to Hyourinmaru. "She should know that people can't see me!"

_Us,_ corrected Hyourinmaru. _You're not the only one here you know._

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at his _zanpakutou_'s reproach. Hyourinmaru could be so egoistical at times. "Should I go down to talk to her?"

_Why not? _Hyourinmaru smirked, for he detected an emotion other than irritation in his master's voice. Concern.

Hitsugaya ignored his sword. He had already made up his mind. Turning a full 180 degrees, he sped down to earth, and landed smoothly in front of the vexed Kurosaki Karin.

Before he could even say anything, Karin had grabbed him by his _haori_ and dragged him off the street. Hitsugaya was surprised at her strength. _Captain, you are permitted to use force_, jeered Hyourinmaru at his being manhandled by a human. A female human, at that. Hyourinmaru smirked. What a whale of a time he would have when he told Tobiome about this.

Hitsugaya paid no attention to Hyourinmaru. He had problems of his own. Karin had led him into an abandoned alleyway, and shoved him up against the wall. Hyourinmaru clanked against the cement.

"What, is, your, freaking, problem?!" Karin yelled at him, a breath following each word. It had taken all her willpower not to slap Toushiro.

Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's hand. She did not let go. Hitsugaya's grip tightened, and Karin could feel tendrils of power snaking from him. She loosened her hand, and he pushed it away.

Brushing down his _haori_, he asked her arrogantly, "I have no problem. What is yours, bringing me to this place?" Uncharacteristic anger coursed through his voice. He did not look at her.

"Why did you run out on us?" Karin said. "I trusted you not to bail and you betrayed that trust!"

"I had to."

"No you did not!" Karin's voice – and anger – raised yet another notch. "I bet killing those – things – takes less effort than playing the whole of the second half!"

Hitsugaya gave her a look, and her voice faltered.

"Hollows," he said.

"Excuse me?" Karin was puzzled.

He turned away from her. "They're called Hollows. They are fallen _konpaku_, those who have turned to Hueco Mundo, instead of Soul Society."

Hollows? Soul Society? Karin's head churned with all the new information.

"And they are here on Earth to consume souls." Hitsugaya turned back to her, his green eyes flashing with anger. "Which would you choose, Kurosaki Karin? Soccer – or souls?"

And without another word, he disappeared, leaving Karin to her own confused thoughts.


	9. More Than Impressed

As Hitsugaya _shunpo_-ed among the clouds, Hyourinmaru hissed in his ear: _That was rather mean of you. Leaving poor Karin alone like that._

"_Urusei_" Hitsugaya snapped. He could talk freely to his _zanpakutou_ here; no one would hear them.

_But your pick-up lines have been getting better_. In Hitsugaya's mind's eye, Hyourinmaru was scratching his chin thoughtfully. _Remember how disastrous it was with Hinamori?_

"Pick-up lines?!" Hitsugaya spat with revulsion. And suddenly, he remembered Hinamori. Hinamori…

-

"_You should SEE Seireitei!" Hinamori gasped. "It's so HUGE and it's so GRAND and the captains are soooo nice! Like Unohana taichou, and Ukitake taichou – oh I don't see him most of the time, but he's so sweet! Ohh, and Ai –"_

"_Aizen taichou," Hitsugaya supplied dully. They were sitting on the balcony of the house they shared. They had shared, Hitsugaya thought, spitting watermelon seeds onto the grass._

"_YES! AIZEN TAICHOU!" Hinamori squealed. Hitsugaya shook his head. The poor girl was completely besotted with her Squad Captain._

"_What's so good about him anyway?" Hitsugaya ruffled his hair in an irritated manner. "I mean, the guy only wears glasses and he looks soft compared to that 11th Squad Captain."_

"_Soft?" Hinamori gaped at Shiro-chan. "How dare you –"_

"_I bet he only wanted you in his squad just because you're too weak to protect yourself! Like captain, like shinigami." Hitsugaya continued relentlessly, starting on a new slice of watermelon. You couldn't get watermelon like this in Seireitei, he bet. Bliss._

"_SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori sprung to her feet, anger blazing in her eyes. "I could blast you off your feet with a twitch of my fingers!" When Hitsugaya remained unresponsize, Hinamori started chanting._

"… _Hadou no san juu ichi, SHAKKA…"Even as the chant was ending and a ball of fire would shoot out of Hinamori's outstretched palms, Hitsugaya was still calmly eating fruit. He had started on a new piece of watermelon in the time that she took to chant. He snorted._

"_Don't do that. I was just kidding," Hitsugaya said. Hinamori stopped the chant halfway and sat down beside him again. She looked at Hitsugaya eating watermelon. Hitsugaya spat more seeds out and noticed her gazing at him._

"_What?" he said irritatedly._

"_I was just thinking that you should be a shinigami too!" she said enthusiastically. _

"_A shinigami? No way." He turned his back on her._

"_But… Shiro-chan… you've got great instincts, and really strong reiatsu! I'm sure you could even be a captain!"_

"_Serving beside that pansy 5th Squad Captain of yours would be hell." Hitsugaya chewed on his watermelon._

_Hinamori could not come up with a snappy retort to top his, and simply sat back in silence._

"_Hinamori?"_

"_Hmm?" she was shaken out of her reverie._

"_I love you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_I DO!" _

"_LIAR!"_

_Ratatatatat. A stream of black watermelon seeds hit Hinamori at the side of the head. She flinched and the hard round things bounced off her. When she finally opened her eyes, that blasted Shiro-chan was running away laughing across the grass._

"_BEDWETTER MOMO!" he yelled at her._

_Hinamori stood up, furious. She was fully prepared to burn his ass with Shakkahou. Even though it was the only kidou she knew. _

-

_But we have feelings for Karin-chan, don't we? _Hyourinmaru interrupted Hitsugaya's reminisces.

"Feelings? Don't kid yourself." Hitsugaya tried to lie and failed.

_Admit it, shinigami! You can never lie to me. _Hyourinmaru said mock angrily.

Hitsugaya sighed and didn't reply. He was impressed by how passionate Karin was about the sport. They were complete opposites. He only killed Hollows because he had to. It was the only thing to do, other than blasted paperwork.

_You're not just impressed, aren't you._ Hyourinmaru said knowingly.

When Hitsugaya did not answer, Hyourinmaru knew the answer to that question.


	10. Hormones

Karin stepped through the Kurosaki front door, tired and sweaty. The argument with Toushiro had really pissed her off.

"KARIN" Isshin let out a scream of delight and launched himself towards his daughter, only to receive an unceremonious kick in the face for his efforts.

"Karin… you are indeed my daughter… the strength of that kick… no one else could…" Karin halted her father's incessant babbling with a slap and shouted to Yuzu, who was in the kitchen, "Oi! Yuzu! Can I get some _miso_?"

"Coming right up!" Yuzu replied.

After grabbing her soup and some rice, Karin stomped off to her room. She needed some time alone to think. After all that had happened.

While on her way to her room, Karin passed Ichi-nii's room. The door was half-open. Karin paused, then continued walking. Ichi-nii had been away too long.

Karin sank onto her bed, and picked at her rice moodily. _Maybe Toushiro has a point_, she thought. _I really shouldn't get him involved in this._

_But you won't win the championship without him!_ Argued a little voice in the back of her head.

_Even he said it, _Karin rebutted. _We can win it with those two from the Urahara Shouten!_

"Karin-chan?" a small voice from the door interrupted her psychological debate.

"Hmm?" Karin turned around only to see Yuzu timidly standing by the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Karin replied, "Just close the door so the old man doesn't come eavesdropping."

Yuzu sank onto the bed once their privacy had been ensured.

"Karin-chan… I heard you have a new member on your soccer team!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Uh huh," Karin mumbled. _Oh shit. I know where this conversation is going._

"Uhh… Toushi… Toushima or something like that," Yuzu screwed up her face trying to remember.

"Toushiro," Karin supplied dully.

"Ah yes!" Yuzu perked up. "The guy with white hair!"

Karin made a non-committal grunt.

"Is he the reason why you're so sad?" Yuzu's attitude took a serious turn. Karin turned to stare at her twin sister. She really was growing up.

Karin thought about it for a while, and sighed. It was alright, she supposed. Yuzu was her sister, after all.

"Yeah," Karin said. Her eyes did not meet Yuzu's. "He wants to quit the team." A white lie.

"That's too bad!" Yuzu said. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know." Karin replied, steadily looking away from Yuzu. She hated being so insincere despite their close kinship.

There was a momentary silence. It was promptly broken by Isshin, who crashed into the twins' room with his elbow. The door flew off its hinges and in rolled a drinking glass. Karin put two and two together.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US, WEREN'T YOU, _BOGE_!" She yelled, kicking her father in the head numerous times, as though she were afraid to sully her hands with her _otou-san_.

Despite the torture Karin had submitted him to, Isshin sprung up and struck a cool pose.

"Karin! If you have feelings for the boy, just _say it out_! Don't be afraid of what people think! Let your hormones take over and –" Isshin said no more, for he had been sent flying by Karin by a specialty kick.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM, ASSHOLE!" Karin yelled again, pushing Isshin out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

_So it's that 10__th__ Captain squirt_, Isshin thought, bleeding profusely all over the Kurosaki floor. _I must tell Kisuke about this._


	11. Depression

Karin's team was tramping to the _ramen_ shop after yet another tiring game of soccer. Hitsugaya lagged behind them, looking despondently down at the ground and kicking any pebbles that rolled past. Occasionally he missed one or two. Surprising.

The remaining players were huddled in front of Hitsugaya, muttering and jabbing fingers at him. Karin, who was striding confidently in front, heard snatches of their conversation.

"What's wrong with that Toushiro character? He totally screwed up today!"

"Yeah, he missed an open goal! An _open goal_! That's never happened before!"

"I heard he argued with Karin."

"Really? Must be something going between them, otherwise he wouldn't be so sad now."

The gossipers caught sight of smoke rising from above Karin's head and quickly changed the subject.

"Lucky Karin sobered up and got that last goal in, otherwise we would've been out of the championship!" The smoke ceased.

They had reached the _ramen _shop. The players crowded noisily into it, but Hitsugaya just slouched past as though the shop didn't exist. Karin ignored him. _Let him go take care of his own Shinigami duties, the idiot_, she thought derisively.

However, that wasn't to happen. He looked up, realized no one was following him, and turned straight into the _ramen_ shop. When their orders were placed, he sat pulling at the noodle strands depressingly.

Karin glanced at him despite herself. _What's wrong with this guy? You'ld think he had more backbone than what I did to him 2 soccer games ago. He's really not performing well._ Karin wondered. The fate of her team rested on her shoulders.

-

"The captain meeting will now commence!" Yamamoto banged his staff on the gleaming Seireitei floor.

"We have received news that Kuchiki-_taichou_ has fared well in Hueco Mundo." Kyouraku stepped forward first. "Espadas are one down thanks to him. He also saved Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Squad," nodding to Ukitake, who seemed visibly relieved.

"Well, let's hope that the good performance keeps up," Soi Fon frowned.

"Good, good," Yamamoto seemed satisfied. "Hitsugaya-_taichou_!" The 10th Squad Captain gave a start.

"_Hai_!" Hitsugaya acknowledged the call and stepped forward.

"What is your situation back in Karakura Town?" Yamamoto enquired.

"The strength of the Hollows has visibly increased." Hitsugaya said emotionlessly. "No visible injuries have been sustained by members of the public. Not much to report."

"Hmm," Yamamoto mused. "Then what do you make of your soccer games in the area, hm?"

It was as though Hitsugaya had been electrocuted. _How… could they know?_

All the captains seemed indifferent. However, Soi Fon seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You… you've been _spying_ on me! Using the Correction Corps! And… all of you have been on it!" Hitsugaya looked around the room, aghast.

"A necessary precaution," Yamamoto said. "We felt that it may have been too much for you to handle."

Hitsugaya snorted. "Too much to handle, my ass!" Komamura's eyebrows shot up a fraction.

"You just don't _trust_ me anymore after what happened with the vice captains and the Arrancars!" he shouted, his anger getting the better of him. "What's this? Is there any faith in you people anymore?" Yamamoto remained silent. Soi Fon looked away.

When met with this cold and disappointing lack of response, Hitsugaya stormed away, out of the meeting room. It was all he could do not to keep the tears flowing from his eyes.


	12. Good to Have Friends

After the disastrous captain meeting, Hitsugaya had made his way to the training ground behind the 10th Squad House. It was the only place he had felt at peace with. And he needed to be at peace to sort out the confused thoughts running through his mind.

He flopped onto the grass and sighed. Why would the Gotei 13 ever spy on him? He felt betrayed. He felt like he had nobody to talk to, to confide his troubles in. Hinamori was still shell-shocked from the (also disastrous) conversation they had between worlds. Matsumoto was probably off somewhere, getting drunk on _sake_ with Shuuhei or something. That just left one person…

"Shiro-chan?" a soft voice came from behind him.

Hitsugaya sat bolt upright for two reasons. One, he did not want anyone to see him letting himself go by sprawling on the grass. Two, he wanted to talk to Ukitake Jyuushirou, who had snuck up behind him somehow without him knowing.

The senior captain with long flowing hair sat down beside him. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, as unsaid words swirled around them. The older of the white-haired broke the silence.

"How was your trip to Karakura?"

"Hmm? It…" Hitsugaya looked sideways at the 13th squad captain. Why did he ask this question when it was already asked at the meeting?

"I saw you made a friend down there," Ukitake said lightly.

Hitsugaya felt his heart stop for a moment. He looked up at Ukitake, and Ukitake looked back down at him. He smiled understandingly. A little too understandingly.

"Don't worry. It's good to have friends, even if they are… human." The older Shiro-chan looked away into the sky and smiled to himself. Hitsugaya felt himself let out a long slow breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. Luckily Ukitake did not interpret his feelings for Karin for the way they actually were.

"Jyuushirou?" Hitsugaya's voice came out smaller and gentler than he had meant it to.

"Hmm?" Ukitake looked at him.

"Who… who authorized the Correction Corps?" his voice was as small as ever.

After a brief pause, Ukitake replied, "Yamamoto-_sho-taichou_."

"I see." Hitsugaya felt a deep pit of sadness grow within him. The whole of the Gotei 13 had turned against him.

"Shiro-chan," Ukitake's voice grew soft. "I never wanted the Corps tailing you like that."

Hitsugaya's mood brightened as he realized that he had a friend.

"I know."


	13. Wising Up

"This is our LAST, and I repeat, LAST chance to get into the championship," Karin muttered to her team, slamming a fist into her palm to emphasize the meaning of her words. "Let's not screw this up!!"

"Why bother?" Machi said emotionlessly. "We're screwed as far as _he's_ concerned." He tossed a dirty look at Hitsugaya. To Karin's surprise, the white-haired shorty shot Machi a look equally filthy. _So he's not spacing out as much any more!_ She was relieved, but took care not to show it.

The referee was blowing his whistle. Karin was jerked back to reality by the shrill sound and said hastily, "_Yoshi_, let's go out and kick their asses!" The team slouched onto the field.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya scored a goal. Karin couldn't believe her eyes. The asshole shinigami was wising up! Her spirits boosted, and determined not to be outdone by Hitsugaya, Karin banged one in too. The team's performance improved.

However, at half-time, the opposing team had obviously cooked up some new strategies for they scored two more goals. Karin felt sweat bead on her forehead. It had nothing to do with exhaustion.

The team apparently sensed the danger, and beefed up their defence. There was one minute left to go and both teams were one goal away from victory. Sweat was practically streaming off Karin. She looked towards Toushiro, who had the soccer ball. He glanced at her briefly, and she saw a gleam of ice blue in his eyes. She shivered. And suddenly, Hitsugaya shot off.

Karin was amazed by his speed. She had never seen anything like it. It was almost superhuman, yet the soccer ball was glued to his feet. He zigzagged through the soccer players, and if Karin's eyes were working fine, she swore that she saw their shirts rustle.

The shinigami reached the goalpost in no time. The goalkeeper hadn't even registered Hitsugaya yet, when he struck in a beauty, at the sound of the whistle.

"Game! To Team Karin!" the referee yelled.

"YES!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs. The team clustered around her, the reserves jumping off the bench to join them. She grabbed Hitsugaya and he reluctantly joined them in a group hug.


	14. Exceptional

The team traipsed off the field, tired but exhilarated. They were still running for the championship! It was unbelievable. They chatted happily, making plans to eat some _udon_ in the city for a treat. Karin laughed and joked along with them.

However, Hitsugaya did not follow them. The white-haired shinigami walked off in the opposite direction, not looking back. Karin's curiosity was piqued. Normally he would follow them, not caring where and how they went, keeping his head down all the time. This was different.

Karin left the team and went to chase after Hitsugaya. He was fast and yet another stitch had opened in Karin's side when she finally caught up to him.

"Hey! Toushiro!" she yelled at him.

He turned around, his expression unfathomable. "Yes?" he asked.

Karin tried not flare up at this less than enthusiastic reply. "Where ya going?"

"I don't see how that's your business." Hitsugaya turned right around and kept on walking.

"It is my business. It's the team's business." Karin gritted her teeth. "How can we trust you if your soccer skills suddenly deteriorate and you go off walking by yourself? Not that you would be in any danger, of course…" Her voice trailed off at the last sentence.

Hitsugaya stopped. He did not reply, and Karin pressed on. "Why did you skills go down, then up again? Your performance today was – " Karin shook her head in awe. " – exceptional."

Hitsugaya turned around, his emerald eyes piercing holes in Karin effortlessly. "Do you really want to know?"

Karin hesitated. "Of course."

"I had to return to Soul Society." He replied emotionlessly.

"Oh…" Karin mumbled. Her mind whirled around. "Who was that playing for you, then?"

-

"_Are you sure this will work?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously._

"_Of course," Urahara said, swinging Benihime around in a manner that irritated the 10__th__ squad captain. "We would __never__ sell you outdated or screwed up goods, you know."_

"_I doubt it," Hitsugaya muttered._

"_Well, this particular gikongan is advertised to be better at sports than the rest." Urahara continued as though he hadn't heard Hitsugaya. "However, in 'exchange'" – Urahara's long fingers curved around the word and Hitsugaya grimaced – "for the skill, this one has an unbelievably depressing character."_

_Hitsugaya considered it. He then opened his palm for the Soul Candy._

"_What could be worse than Chappy, at any rate?"_

_-_

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus! School has just started and I'm unbearable busy. :D I hope this will pacify all you crazy Hitsugaya fanboys / girls. (:_  
_


	15. Trust Me

Karin's eyes widened.

"You mean… you can actually do _that_? Like, remove your soul from your body?"

"You haven't seen your brother?" He said simply.

The very mention of Ichigo pierced a hole through Karin's heart. She loved her brother, although her stoic self did not show it. It had been ages since she had thought of Ichigo, and she berated herself. How was he? Where was he? When would he come home?

"I'm sure he's fine." Hitsugaya said, a trace of anxiety in his voice. He seemed angry at himself for reminding Karin of her brother.

"Yes," Karin replied, her throat constricted. "I'm sure he's fine."

There was an awkward silence. It was broken by the incessant beeping of Hitsugaya's spirit phone. Irritated, he pulled it out and flipped it open. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked curiously.

"There seem to be a large number of Hollows around the soccer field." He said, frowning. "I shall have to go take care of them." He reached inside his pocket for the Soul Candy, and popped one into his mouth. Karin saw him, clothed in his captain _haori_, burst out of his _gigai_. The Hitsugaya everyone knew had that depressed look on his face again.

"Protect Karin," Hitsugaya ordered the Modsoul, to Karin's protests. "Don't let her get too close to the Hollows."

"_Hai_," the Modsoul mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. This type was certainly very brooding.

"Toushiro! I –" Karin looked anguished. He turned around to look at her. Their eyes met. Karin thought she had never before seen eyes as intense as his. He said quietly, "I'll come back. Trust me."

And he disappeared.


	16. Battlefield

Hitsugaya rushed off towards the field, his thoughts in turmoil. He no longer thought about Hinamori, and Karin had taken her place.

He knew he couldn't be together with her. She was human, and he shinigami. They could never be.

_Not necessarily,_ Hyourinmaru said. _Ichigo and Rukia get along just fine._

Hitsugaya's head ached as he thought of the rocky relationship between those two. "He's a substitute shinigami." He spat, with surprising venom. Why could Ichigo have his happy ending and he couldn't?

Hyourinmaru gave a nod of assent and retreated back into the shadows, waiting for the battle to commence.

-

On the battlefield, he became almost ethereal. Not even the most observant of souls could see him as he flitted in and out among the Hollows, killing them almost soundlessly.

The most any of them could catch was a glimpse of white and black, and there would be instant darkness. He was too quick for them to feel any pain. Perhaps, they would see a momentary flash of green as the 10th squad captain's eyes flashed with resentment, anger, and sadness.

Karin looked towards the soccer pitch, and her heart ached with the same emotions.

-

"These Hollows seem to be a lot stronger," commented Hitsugaya to Hyourinmaru, who was on his back. All the bloodshed they had caused seemed to have calmed him down.

_They do?_ Hyourinmaru responded with surprise. _Your reiatsu was so strong that I barely felt any resistance._

A humourless smirk crossed Hitsugaya's face. "You know what I mean." They were walking off the soccer pitch, Hollows dying in their wake.

_Hmm,_ Hyourinmaru mused. _What could the reason be?_

"I wouldn't know," Hitsugaya replied. "I just got to tell Karin and the Urahara _shouten_ kids not to play –"

He stopped in his tracks, and his eyes opened wide. _What?_ Hyourinmaru asked, but he did not bother to reply, zipping off so fast that Hyourinmaru bounced on his back.


	17. Too Much

_Are we going to find the Kurosaki kid again?_ Hyourinmaru inquired. Hitsugaya shook his head jerkily, his brow furrowing slightly. He didn't like it when Hyourinmaru called Karin by her surname.

Instead of going to his usual spot by the river, Hitsugaya _shunpo_-ed off to a small clearing in the forest. Recognizing a huge crater not far away to be the place where Ichigo confronted Ulquiorra, he fought down a mixture of revulsion and sadness.

_Now that we're alone, tell me what happened,_ Hyourinmaru encouraged, emerging as his true form. Ice swirled all around him and the leaves seemed to wilt and freeze instantaneously as the huge dragon of ice appeared before the white-haired shinigami.

Hitsugaya had seen enough of his zampakutou's dramatic entrances and launched immediately into his explanation. "The Hollows have been feeding on the reiatsu provided by Karin, Kon, Jinta and Ururu," He added brusquely, "And me as well."

_Oh… _Hyourinmaru let a drawn-out sigh. _That's not good for you, isn't it?_

"No, it isn't," Hitsugaya agreed. "I can't go there any more. It's too dangerous." His voice was level, but Hyourinmaru could easily detect the emotions behind his words.

_What are we going to do then? If you can't go near the soccer pitch, how are you going to kill those Hollows that keep appearing?_ The ice-zampakutou posed a valid question.

"I'll just avoid it as much as possible, then," Hitsugaya stared into space, which was unusual for a captain of his quick-wittedness and observance.

_And ignore her as well?_

"I've told her too much," his voice broke.


	18. Logical

"I swear, that Toushiro is SUCH a pain!" Karin muttered under her breath as she ran down the street looking for the "pain" in question.

"And why, may I ask?" a voice came from behind her. She froze and spun around to see Hitsugaya there.

"'Cause you skipped soccer training!" she yelled. "AGAIN!"

"It… it was necessary." He looked away.

"Why?" Karin's curiosity got the better of her.

"I can't play any more, Karin. The Hollows that are appearing around the soccer pitch? They're feeding on _my_ reiatsu." He paused to let his words sink in. "And your's, Jinta's, Ururu's and Kon's."

"So what?" Karin was confused. Hollows had nothing to do with soccer.

"I can't let the Hollows become any stronger. I have to stop playing soccer."

Karin was shocked. How could he back out at this time? He was one of the key players in their team!

And as if to add insult to injury, Hitsugaya added emotionlessly, "The soccer championship has to stop as well. Innocent people will get hurt." Sensing her anger and indignation, he said, "It's that or stopping the contribution of strong reiatsu, which means Ururu, Jinta and Kon have to go. I'm sure they'll understand."

When Karin finally found her voice, it was of a pleading tone. "But… but… it's just THIS once! And the championship won't come until next year! By then you'll be…"

"No. I won't continue to play."

"In that case…" Karin was clutching at straws. "Then how about this! You stop playing, but let Jinta and the others keep playing in the championship. Besides, after the championship we won't get together so frequently and the Hollows won't appear anymore!"

Hitsugaya frowned. It was a logical solution, and since he was the one with the most reiatsu, the strength of the Hollows would definitely decrease if he wasn't around. He sighed.

"Alright then. Keep on playing." Karin pumped her fist in the air in triumph.


	19. Blissfully Unaware

Hitsugaya stood hovering over the soccer pitch, his arms folded. His green eyes tracked the members of Karin's team, and more than often stopped to rest on her.

_So much for staying away from the pitch, hmm?_ Hyourinmaru broke his concentration.

"I'm watching out for Hollows, dammit." He responded, annoyed.

_There aren't any here,_ Hyourinmaru pointed out. _And besides your Spirit Phone's been ringing for ages. I can feel Hollow reiatsu in the complete opposite direction._

Hitsugaya ignored him. "Everyone needs a break."

_Yes… watching this game _(Hyourinmaru gave a snort of contempt here) _helps me to de-stress._ There was the slightest trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's the semifinal. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hitsugaya's eyes took on an uncharacteristic gleam.

Hyourinmaru's eyes widened. _The cool and oh-so-aloof juuban-taichou becoming passionate about something? I thought I would never live to see this day._

Hitsugaya was about to throw back a retort when a loud cheer came from the soccer pitch, followed by a shrill whistle.

"Game! To Team Karin!" a loud voice rang out among the yells and cheers of Karin's team.

_They won!_ Hyourinmaru said, surprised.

"Yeah. They've worked so hard to cover up for me." Hitsugaya replied with a satisfied smile on his face.

_Shouldn't be too hard, with your skills deteriorating so badly with the lack of playing…_

Shinigami and Zampakutou walked away, blissfully unaware of the dangerous reiatsu leaking from above them…


	20. Go For It

"GANBATTE, TEAM KARIN!" Kurosaki Isshin shouted with all the force of a blowhorn and all the grace of, well, himself as he danced circles around his daughter holding up a banner with their team's name on it.

"Shut up, old man," Karin muttered. It had taken her all her self-restraint not to kick her father in the face. ("You might hurt your foot," Yuzu had said.)

It was the final of the soccer championship, and Karin was raring to go. Even though the match hadn't started, she still felt triumphant. _We've made it this far,_ she told herself.

A shrill whistle sounded from the other end of the pitch. "_Yoshi!_ It's time!" Karin said loudly, trying to control the butterflies (_Hell Butterflies, no doubt, _she thought) in her stomach.

"GO KAR –" Isshin had started to yell before Yuzu stuffed a bar of soap from the Kurosaki Clinic in his mouth. Karin raised her eyebrows. The sight of her father clawing at his mouth, which was foaming with bubbles, failed to hold her attention. Her eyes sought someone else, and she found him.

Standing behind her father, his face barely concealing his distaste, was Hitsugaya. His eyes met hers and a smile tugged at his mouth. "Go for it," he said. She nodded resolutely and jogged to the other end of the pitch.

-

The smile faded from Hitsugaya's mouth as Karin jogged away and he shot off into the air, his hand on the hilt on his Zampakutou.

_What's wrong?_ Hyourinmaru asked, feeling his master's tension.

"There's something here that shouldn't be," Hitsugaya muttered. "I'm worried about Karin and the rest. They'll be at risk as they have the most reiatsu."

_Is it an Arrancar?_ Hyourinmaru finally asked.

Hitsugaya stopped and concentrated. "I don't know," he said when he had finished. "Probably,"

_Good._ Hyourinmaru bared his teeth.


	21. The Waiting Foe

The sinister eyes that glowed red in the spreading darkness above Karakura Town narrowed. There were many people in the area, most of them having insignificant reiatsu.

He snorted. _Small fry,_ he thought derisively. _I go for the big fish._

He soon located six high-reiatsu beings – a girl in short hair, a girl in long hair, a boy with short red hair, a tall boy with orange hair, an old man and another boy, this time with white hair.

The old man and white boy had overwhelming reiatsu that nearly blocked the reiatsu of the others from his senses. Luckily, he was observant. _I cannot take them, _he thought. _The others will do just fine._

He descended upon the soccer pitch, his claws gleaming and leaving short-lived rents in the air they passed through.

_This will be quick._

-

Hitsugaya stiffened and drew his Zanpakutou. "It's here," he whispered urgently to his sword. Hyourinmaru did not reply, gathering his energy should his master activate him without warning.

An unseasonal wind howled around him. _I didn't do that,_ Hyourinmaru muttered. Hitsugaya ignored his sword, and feeling a strong, dark reiatsu, looked upwards.

A huge figure, akin to an ape's, hovered above him. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _Why is this Arrancar here? All the strong ones should be in Hueco Mundo!_ He thought frantically.

Hyourinmaru let out a warning snarl, and Hitsugaya paid dearly for his moment of distraction. Hailstones started falling from the sky, one grazing his elbow. Hitsugaya bared his teeth in irritation. It wouldn't do him any good to be injured before the fight even started.

Below him, people started scattering and running in all directions. Much to Hitsugaya's relief, an announcement was made: "The soccer final will be postponed to a later date, due to the – ow! – weather. We apologize for the inconvenience…"

Hyourinmaru said, _This Arrancar is not easy. You may need to activate Bankai. However, you can kill him if you get the limit release from Soul Society._

Hitsugaya considered his Zanpakutou's words, and rejected the idea almost immediately. "I'm not going to Soul Society for help," he said.

_You'll pay, Shinigami! So will I!_ Hyourinmaru snarled.

Hyourinmaru's warning came too late. Shouting "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!", Hitsugaya shot up to where the foe was waiting.


	22. Unholy Fire

A fearsome dragon made up entirely of ice reared up from Hitsugaya's sword and struck the Arrancar. The Arrancar turned away from its prey and let out a roar of anger. It grabbed at Hyourinmaru and flung him away from itself.

Hitsugaya cursed and made for the Arrancar again, only to be blocked. A claw shot out and slashed at his haori, which tore.

_What a lousy Shinigami, _the Arrancar sneered. _Have the standards of Soul Society dropped so much?_

Hitsugaya bared his teeth in anger and humiliation. "Do not underestimate me, Arrancar! You are fighting Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Squad!"

_A pleasure,_ came the sarcastic reply. _The standards have really been drop – _The Arrancar broke off, after a soccer ball hit him square on the forehead.

Karin stood on the field, determinedly staring at the Arrancar. Ururu and Jinta stood beside her, gun and baseball bat in hand.

Hitsugaya felt anger and panic rise up within him. _Fools! What are the doing here?!_

_At least there's one smart one, _the Arrancar noted as Kon ran away as fast as he could without once looking back at the pitch.

Hitsugaya decided he could no longer continue the fight like this. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" he felt the reiatsu of his sword rise rapidly and the wings unfold behind him.

_Now we're talking,_ the Arrancar said.

Hitsugaya said nothing, his eyes burning with an unholy fire. He let out a cry and charged at the Arrancar.

-

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! (: I will try to edit the story accordingly. I will try my best to finish this fic by this month, and start on one I've been planning for and dying to start writing for ages! :D It is an IchiRuki fic, so keep your eyes peeled


	23. Penultimate

_I take back what I said about your ability, Shinigami, _the Arrancar said between grunts. They had been exchanging blows to close to an hour, and both sides showed signs of exhaustion.

"You had better," snarled Hitsugaya, jabbing his sword at the Arrancar again and again in rapid bursts.

_However, you really are quite dim,_ smirked the Arrancar, dodging the first thrust but falling prey to the second one. It cursed under its breath.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya's curiosity was piqued.

_I've been observing this area for a long time, and there was talk of a 'soccer championship'. _The Arrancar's claws curved quotation marks over the last two words. It felt its wound and winced. _It seemed like a huge social gathering to me, so I made preparations._

"What are you…" Hitsugaya stopped mid-sentence and froze, his eyes wide and his sword halfway towards its target.

_Yes, you get it, Shinigami! _The Arrancar roared with laughter, all pain forgotten. _All those Hollows, which posed such a threat to the Gotei 13 that they had to send out a captain, were controlled by yours truly! I've crippled their ranks, if only by one Shinigami!_

Karin stood on the ground below the two, face ashen.

_And your reiatsu made it much better, _the Arrancar sneered. _My forces are much more powerful now!_

The already overwhelming reiatsu suddenly exploded. Waves of furious, dangerous reiatsu were rolling off Hitsugaya. Karin fell to her knees and clutched at her throat. She had never before felt reiatsu like this from Hitsugaya. It was choking her. Using superhuman effort, she raised her head to look at Ururu and Jinta. They too had fallen to their knees. She turned her head to look at the winged figure in the sky.

The Arrancar seemed shocked by the sudden increase in reiatsu from the Shinigami. It turned to flee.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hitsugaya appeared in front of the Arrancar, his voice deadly.

"Know this, Arrancar," The air turned chilly, then cold, and then freezing. Karin, still numb from the reiatsu, curled into a ball and shivered against the howling wind and rapidly forming ice pillars that was associated with Sennen Hyorro.

"I, Hitsugaya Toushiro, do not appreciate being used or tricked." Hitsugaya's voice grew muffled behind the tall pillars of ice that obscured the two from view. Karin's last view of the Arrancar was its frantic, panicked expression as he glanced around itself.

"_Sennen Hyorro,_" Hitsugaya's voice was expressionless as the Arrancar was crushed between the cold, unyielding pillars of ice. An anguished scream filled the air and slowly died.

Hitsugaya turned from the figure, his bankai, and eventually shikai, disappearing. He glided towards the ground, in the direction of Karin, Ururu and Jinta.

The dark skies cleared, if only slightly. Slowly but surely, rain started to fall.

"You did it, Toushiro! You showed them…" Karin's cheers and yells were broken off when the Toushiro in question collapsed and fell onto Karin. She staggered.

"Toushiro, get up! Toushiro! Toushiro…?" she cried desperately.

"He's hurt badly," Ururu muttered. "He needs emergency treatment," She nodded to Jinta, who nodded back.

They both grabbed Hitsugaya and leaped away, in the direction of the Urahara Shouten, leaving Karin behind in the now-downpour. Confused thoughts ran through her head.

Had I not persuaded Toushiro to come for the soccer matches, the Hollows wouldn't have become so powerful… his job would've been easier… the Arrancar wouldn't be so strong… Toushiro wouldn't have been hurt so badly…

_This is my fault!_ Kurosaki Karin stood on the empty soccer pitch, the black and white soccer ball beside her. It had seemed so important, but now, it was so insignificant.

For the first time in a long while, Karin buried her face in her hands and cried.

-

A/N: A nice long chapter! (: Hope you enjoy it!


	24. If I Had a Choice

Karin walked reluctantly to the soccer pitch. Had she a choice, she would not have come at all. But, she could not let her team mates and her town down.

She barely heard the cheers and well wishes of her friends and even, strangers. Images from the day before flashed in her mind like a photograph slideshow, and her ears resounded with Hitsugaya's words: "Soccer or souls?"

"Karin-chan!" Karin heard a friendly yet foreign voice. She looked up and saw a tall, blonde man clad in a striped hat and clogs walk over to her.

"Urahara Kisuke." He introduced himself. "I believe we haven't met before."

Karin's puzzled gaze traveled over him and landed on Jinta and Ururu, who were behind him. Something clicked.

"Toushiro's resting at your place, isn't he?" Karin's panicked voice rose. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "He'll be fine, but he will not be able to make it for this soccer match."

Karin grew disappointed. She had been hoping for a miracle, but perhaps that was too much to ask for.

"However," She turned to look at Urahara again, who had his fan out and was fanning himself nonchalantly, "I found you a substitute." He looked over at their team bench.

"Wha…" Karin turned to look as well. What she saw made her eyes bulge out of their sockets.

-

A/N: I meant to make this longer but the cliffhanger was too good to not use :P Guess, people! And no, it's not Toushiro. (I know you people are hoping for a miracle too :D)


	25. Shortlived Happiness

"Kariiiiiiin!" Kurosaki Isshin, decked out in flamboyant soccer gear – jersey, high socks, shinguards and all – came striding towards her shocked team.

Looking at the unshaven, tall figure in horrible orange and pink jersey, Karin thought she just might die at that moment.

Preferring to keep her mouth shut lest she say something she would be ashamed of for the rest of her life, she spun on her heel to face Urahara Kisuke, who was nonchalantly fanning himself but stealing glances at Karin's expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Wha… wha… what the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Karin sputtered.

"He's here to play for your soccer team, or course!" Urahara said cheerfully, seemingly oblivious of the fact that Karin had gotten over her shock and had progressed to anger, shooting him looks that would have crumbled the Sougyoku.

"Of course, if you preferred him_ not _to play, you would have to forfeit the championship." Urahara continued with his blasted fanning.

His words were like a bucket of cold water in Karin's face. She nodded grimly and called for a team meeting.

"Oi, Kurosaki, this old perv is your _father_?" Machi muttered to Karin.

"Who you calling an old perv?!" Isshin snapped at Machi mock angrily.

"Hey hey hey, _I'm_ the perv around here!" Kon interjected.

"SHUT UP and listen!" Karin yelled.

Urahara smiled. They would get along just fine.

-

By the second half, the score was 4-2 to the opposing team. Isshin was turning out to be quite competent, save his fierce but unnecessary protectiveness of Karin. As a result, he had been yelled at, stomped on, and kicked by his daughter, to the extent where the referee thought he would have to go to the hospital.

Urahara, the silent observer, watched Isshin and smirked behind his fan. He recalled the conversation he had overheard that morning…

"_Kurosaki," a cold and arrogant voice issued from Hitsugaya's room._

"_Yes, 10__th__ Squad shorty?" Isshin bounded into the room, his face wreathed in a smile._

_A vein pulsed in Hitsugaya's forehead. He was putting up with this ridiculous man just because he was an ex-captain and commanded that respect of Hitsugaya._

"_You're taking over me for the soccer match, right?"_

"_Indeedy-do-dah," came the childish reply._

_Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. He had better get this conversation over and done with, before he summoned Hyourinmaru to squash the childish tendencies out of Kurosaki._

"_I have serious doubt in your soccer skills, but since Urahara recommended you, I guess it should be fine. You had better win the match for Karin, or you'll break her heart. Soccer means that much to her."_

"_Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Isshin gave a mock salute._

_Hitsugaya sighed inwardly. What happened to the "10__th__ Squad shorty" he had been called less than 5 minutes ago?_

"_Oh, and one more thing," he added, as Isshin turned to leave._

"_Protect Karin. At any costs."_

_Isshin's eyes took on a soft look. Perhaps he should think about whipping out his rusty matchmaking skills once again…_

-

Before everyone's astonished eyes, the previously disgustingly-childish-and-protective Isshin transformed into a soccer machine. In a span of 10 minutes, he had scored 3 goals and brought Karin's team into the lead.

Karin's confidence was bolstered, and took a serious blow at the same time. One, they could win the championship; and two, how could her father be better than her?

Next goal: Karin's.

Next goal: Isshin's.

And so it went on…

"End of match! 7-5, to team Karin!"

"We won it! We won!" Karin was ecstatic, hugging her team enthusiastically and cheering. Everyone was in high spirits, but in Karin's case, not for long…

-

A/N: One more chapter & epilogue to go, and this fic is finished. I've had fun (sort of?) writing this fic from Hitsugaya's point of view (not really, but you get what I mean, I hope) but my next fic will be darker & more romantic (: And it will include one of my favourite pairings too! Yay :D Thanks all for reading this fic! I really appreciate all the reviews and story adds.

Was anyone surprised by Isshin as the choice of substitute? xD


	26. Goodbye, Karin

Karin walked towards the Urahara Shouten with a spring in her step. The high of winning the soccer championship had not worn off yet, and she whistled happily as she went off to visit Hitsugaya.

The moment she entered the courtyard, she felt an unfamiliar presence. It felt like an onrush of reiatsu, and it was unlike Karin had ever experienced. Curious, she pushed open the door and bounded in.

"Toushiro! What – " Karin was cut off by the sight of Hitsugaya in full captain attire, Hyourinmaru slung over his back, getting ready to step through the glowing Senkai gate. He had stopped and his emerald eyes were wide with surprise.

"What… where… are you going?" Karin sputtered.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Back to Soul Society, of course," he replied.

"But… but…" Karin was lost for words. She did not know he would be going this fast.

"But?" Hitsugaya questioned. He turned around fully to face her. "I don't live here, you know."

"I know that, but…" Karin fumbled for words. "Please stay! Please!"

Hitsugaya looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with tears. In that instant, he felt like staying, completely forgetting his duties and obligations in Soul Society and playing soccer with Karin forevermore. However, he pushed that idea out of his head with more than a little pain.

"I can't," he whispered. "We are human and Shinigami, you and I. We cannot… be together."

He kept looking at Karin, and saw her heart break. Before his broke, he turned around and faced the gate once more.

"If it's any consolation, Karin, I… had a great time being your friend. And more. I'm sorry."

And he stepped through the gate, leaving a small mist of reiatsu in his wake. The gate quietly shut, and Hitsugaya was gone.


	27. Epilogue

Hitsugaya walked around the old yet familiar streets of Rukongai. It was his turn for patrol duty, and although he thought it a boring, mundane job most of the time, today he was in good spirits.

Suddenly, he trod on something. Hitsugaya backed off, and saw that it was a ball of rags. He heard a surprised squeal and looked up to see a small boy standing guiltily in front of him. His friends hovered uncertainly behind him.

Hitsugaya relaxed and kicked the ball back to him. The kid laughed and yelled a 'Thank you' at the captain before running off to join his friends, dribbling the makeshift soccer ball at the same time.

For the first time in a long time, Hitsugaya smiled.


End file.
